GIMBY PAMIĘTAJO! - Zapytaj Beczkę 136
Opis odcinka Sylwester z Beczką! Prowadzi Czuowiek na Maksa Tolerancyjny, Krzysztof Gonciarz. Pytania *Czy mógłby Pan stworzyć z okazji świąt, oraz zbliżającego się nowego roku, nową postać - Krzysiu zrób personifikację homofoba i konserwatysty !!! - TheDriQu *Zapomniałam już jaki jesteś śmieszny ! ❤️ - juulcia14 *Piłeś kiedyś wywar z gówna ? - Szymon *historia z tamtej przejebanej lekcji! wchodzę do klasy ( norma! i w ten dzień są moje najgorsze urodziny w szkole! zajebiście kurwa) i co mnie tam spotkało?! zostałam obrzucona kondomami! dobra, żartuję! zostałam oblana wodą przez nauczyciela! Fuck! I po co ja to piszę? i tak mojego komentarza nie weźmiesz do filmy! Japierdole xD Zapomniałam! piłam soczek! he...he... Nie śmieszne xD﻿ - Kluseczek Koński *I tak następny odcinek nagrasz jak Ci sie hajs skończy.... a no przecież od czego masz drugi kanał…LEWAKU﻿ - f0reSt *Krzysztofie, ciągle myślę o kebabach chociaż ich nienawidzę. Co robić?﻿ - sara (larbum) *Sorry Krzysiu, ale to jak spiewałeś i tańczyłeś "Chrześcijanin tańczy" było takie cringy i wymuszone z twojej strony.﻿ - Scribbity scrooby **Tak, użyłem słowa cringe, ale to dlatego, że nie mogłem znaleźć dobrego polskiego odpowiednika.﻿ - Scribbity scrooby *Skoro jesteś ateistą, to dlaczego gdy tańczysz to jesteś nagle chrześcijaninem?﻿ - Karol na Rowerze *Przyjąłem na klatę malującego się Kubę, ale całujący się z facetem... Akceptuję homo itp, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego ktoś każe komuś to oglądać? To jak z jedzeniem. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że ktoś wcina żywe macki ośmiornicy, ale dlaczego ja miałbym spoglądać na to jak ktoś takową się dusi?﻿ - Mateusz Tomczak *OSZKLONE KASZTANY! - Cecer j *Kolega pluje mi w chrzan. co mam zrobić w takiej sytuacji?﻿ - Walet_ Kier *czy gdzieś jeszcze można kupić te twoje brednie napisane w webshows czy jakoś tak?﻿ - Kamil Zarucki *POKA BYDLAKA SLEDZIA KARPIA SKURWYSYNA KARAKANA PUDZIANA KRAKENA GODZILLE MUTANTA GNOJA PLASTUSIA ANAKONDE DZIKA WARIATA SKUBANCA SAMCZYKA MUTANTA WEGORZA POTWORA SMIERDZIELA JANUSZA KASZTANKA BOMBONA KATAPULTE SZTANGE OCHRONIARZA KARTOFLA GRZYBIARZA FARFOCLA BOMBIARZA DRONGALA LASICE BOLSZEWIKA JAMNIKA PANTOFELKA KSIECIA CIEMNOSCI BELZEBUBA SWINIAKA FLET JOHNA DŁUTO TYCZKEBOLCA KAPUCYNA PYTONGA WACKA BULLDOGA URWISA DRUCIKA KAKTUSA PISAKA ARMATE BAMBUSA FLAKA BADYLA PARÓWE GOLIATA GONCIARZA﻿ - ArkeTweestPL *pisze sobie spokojnie prace doktorską a tu kuźwa znów CHRZAN CHRZAN CHRZAN Gonciarza ;D﻿ - 002novus *69 pozycja na YouTube huehuhehuehuhehue - Martyna Zzz *Co sądzisz o Gargamelu i ogóle jego humoru?﻿ - Wojtek Starzyk *Ja przepraszam bardzo jak Poszukiwacz zdobył taką popularność. Pokazuje przecież najpopularniejsze filmy z internetu, skoro są popularne tzn. że ludzie je widzieli.﻿ - Wojtus Maciag *gdzie jednogłośna opinia KURWA JEGO MAĆ ?????﻿ - Léon Pietrzak *CZY KTOS MI POWIE SKĄD SIE BIORĄ DZIECI!?!?!?!?!?﻿ - GrzesieK K *Wyssali mi Farsz! - Fati „aKa" PaVv *Kto jest obiektem twoich westchnień? - Jarosław Kaszczak *A więc święta uważam za udane - Wojtek Malinowski *Gdzie są te stare dobre NIEŚMIESZNE ŻARTY!!!﻿ - Kuba Otowski *Jeśli w przyszłym roku szkolnym nie będzie gimnazjum to co się stanie z Gimbusem? I co z tekstem ,, Gimby nie znajo'' ? To jak będą na mnie wtedy mówić? Gatunek na wymarciu? albo powstanie nowy trent na ,, Gimby pamiętajo'’ ?﻿ - Malwina Jureczek'' *Zapytaj beczkę brzmi jak KJU END EJ, ale jest to kurde pogadanka. Tak wogóle czy w ogóle bo w sumie to ma dwa znaczenia. Kurde walić. CHRZEŚCIJANIN TAŃCZY TAŃCZ TAŃCZY﻿ - Kemotka THE ENGLISH OF BECZKA: *Wanna play? Come to mY room…. - The Room *IN THE JUNGLE THE QUIET JUNGLE THE LION SLEEP TOOONIGHT - Jałoyee 3 Generał *Oglądałam cię z koleżanką jak byłam gówniarzem,tydzień temu znalazłam twój kanał i to był szok, jak ja dorosłam, i jak ty dorosłeś, jesteś świetnym, inteligentnym człowiekiem, pozdrawiam ciepło. Jakie jest twoje najlepsze wspomnienie związane z Youtubem podczas tego czasu kiedy nagrywałeś?﻿ - Jednorożec Zagłady *Gonciu nie udawaj wielkiego oczytanego człowieka, który ma pojęcie o wszystkim co istnieje. Nie masz pojęcia o polityce, a próbujesz uchodzić za takiego co wie wszystko…﻿ - Jakub Senftleben *KUGELSCHREIBER! - NikczemnyGal *Czekam na Gonciarz vs Serafin. - HeliosPlay Games *Uwaga, wyprowadzam was ludzie z błędu. Z najnowszych badań amerykańskich naukowców wynika iż na świecie istnieje 56 płci a nie tylko 2!!! - HBR *oglądam na kiblu - Damian Padalis *Krzysiu podczas oglądania Twojego filmy mój kot lizał ekran.Czy to jakiś znak?﻿ - Crazy Baby *fraszki beczki: na góze róze na dole Krzysiu pokażże sowe mój pulchny misiu poka bydlaka, poka janusza niechaj wystrzeli radości katiusza - Synek Gilgamesza *Fraszki beczki: Idzie gonciarz sobie z kijem Starszy wszystkich swoim ryjem Idzie gonciarz borym lasem Wymachuje swym kutasem - KoksRakieta *Fraszki Beczki: Gonciu Gonciu props wieczny twój odcinek był śmieszny hajsu na tym gówno zarobisz ale system zawsze rozpierdolisz﻿ - FranZ *Fraszki beczki: Buraki, kapusta, chrzan i kwas Oglądam Gąciarza cały czas Czy to święta czy nawet wigila Ogląda Beczkę cała familia﻿ - 22misjar22 *Fraszki Beczki: Święta, Święta, rety, rety. Tłuszczyk, tłuszczyk, koniec diety. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - fryciarz7 *fraszki beczki Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności chuja w dupie, KWASOWOŚCI!﻿ - Krzysiek B *ale bym mu siadala na twarzy﻿ - GabiKalita **ja bym mu nasrała na klate﻿ - TRU **Ja bym mu posatwiła wódkę.﻿ - Marta Antosik *Powiedz kilka inteligentny, długich, trochę trudnych słów. Proszę.﻿ - Hanna Sojka *Gonciarz, dlaczego pochwa jest uważana za słabą np. jesteś pizdą a prącie za mocne masz jaja. Przecież wystarczy tylko pstryknąć w jajka i mężczyzna leży, a z pochwy wychdzi coś w wielkości arbuza. Ja się pytam DLACZEGO?﻿ - MatiMiszczIWac *KUNSZT! - Que Ue *dziwisz się, że nienawidzą poprawności politycznej widząc to wszystko, co się przez nią dzieje?﻿ - RumuneQ OP *jakiś chujowy filtr w tym filmie. masz mordę jak papier scierny﻿ - Bobix 95 *Krzyś, czy jak wyrażasz swoje opinie o zachowaniach społecznych i używasz zwrotów "ludzie" albo "wszyscy" to masz na myśli również siebie, czy może wykazujesz błędy ludzkiego myślenia, które Ciebie nie dotyczą? Przykład: "Ludzie nienawidzą słów poprawność polityczna” Pozdrawiam i ...............BUMCFKSZ!!!!﻿ - Tomasz Kurzeja *Krzysiu ja i mój tata oglądamy Ciebie regularnie. Jak bym była w następnym zapytaj beczkę i pozdrowił byś mojego tatę to dostałabym nowy telefon - Amelia Pałka *Dlaczego oscillococcinum nazywa sie oscillococcinum?﻿ - World Of Plazma *Pokazałam jeden z odcinków Beczki mojej mamie i powiedziała, że czeka aż wyłysiejesz (również, że ten program jest NIEŚMIESZNY, ale to nic oczywistego).﻿ - sara (liarbum) Fraszki Beczki *na góze róze na dole Krzysiu pokażże sowe mój pulchny misiu poka bydlaka, poka janusza niechaj wystrzeli radości katiusza - Synek Gilgamesza *Idzie gonciarz sobie z kijem Starszy wszystkich swoim ryjem Idzie gonciarz borym lasem Wymachuje swym kutasem - KoksRakieta *Gonciu Gonciu props wieczny twój odcinek był śmieszny hajsu na tym gówno zarobisz ale system zawsze rozpierdolisz﻿ - FranZ *Buraki, kapusta, chrzan i kwas Oglądam Gąciarza cały czas Czy to święta czy nawet wigila Ogląda Beczkę cała familia﻿ - 22misjar22 *Święta, Święta, rety, rety. Tłuszczyk, tłuszczyk, koniec diety. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - fryciarz7 *Zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności chuja w dupie, KWASOWOŚCI!﻿ - Krzysiek B Podkład muzyczny *Alex Arcoleo - In Thought (poważny wstęp) *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Gospel - Jem papke (kiedy mowa o słowiańskim przykucu) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Sequentia (Dies Irae) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *Oliver Ledbury - Little Creatures *Gerarf Presencer - Was It Her *Ludwig van Beethoven - Oda do radości *Otis McDonald - Scarlet Fire (przy parodii Serafina) Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku, podobnie jak w poprzednim, został zastosowany poważny wstęp, w którym Krzysztof mówi, jakoby nie miał już ochoty kręcić Zapytaj Beczki. Na szczęście także tutaj okazało się to być żartem. *W odcinku niektóre screeny i wstawki mają żółto-czerwone paski - Krzysztof przyznał, to nie jest celowy zabieg, to błąd renderu. *W odcinku Krzysztof nawiązuje do świątecznej reklamy Allegro słowami "I'm your grandpa" *Pojawia się także nawiązanie do Gry o Tron ("The North Remembers"). *W odcinku znalazł się jednorazowy insert The English of Beczka, w którym Krzysztof przeczytał dwa komentarze w języku angielskim z akcentem. *Krzysztof parodiuje program Serafina. *Przy pytaniu o oscillococcinum Krzysztof przeplata fragmenty remiksu autorstwa Voirowsky - TheBeeczka answered like a butterfly. W utworze tym zostały wykorzystane scenki z odcinka #17. Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Sezon 7 Kategoria:Odcinki